japanese_voiceoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Akira Ishida (290 VA titles) #Tomokazu Sugita (230 VA titles) #Mamoru Miyano (173 VA titles) #Unshō Ishizuka (171 VA titles) † #Hiromi Tsuru (92 VA titles) † #Megumi Toyoguchi (89 VA titles) #Shin'ichirō Miki (86 VA titles) #Romi Park (82 VA titles) #Takahiro Sakurai (81 VA titles) #Kazuya Nakai (80 VA titles) #Ryōtarō Okiayu (79 VA titles) #Miyuki Sawashiro (76 VA titles) #Keiji Fujiwara (75 VA titles) #Tomokazu Seki (74 VA titles) #Ikue Ōtani (73 VA titles) #Toshiyuki Morikawa (71 VA titles) #Takehito Koyasu (70 VA titles) #Katsuyuki Konishi (68 VA titles) #Kinryū Arimoto (67 VA titles) † #Kappei Yamaguchi (65 VA titles) #Akio Ōtsuka (64 VA titles) #Kazuhiko Inoue (63 VA titles) #Maaya Sakamoto (63 VA titles) #Fumihiko Tachiki (62 VA titles) #Hōchū Ōtsuka (62 VA titles) #Hiroaki Hirata (61 VA titles) #Kōichi Yamadera (61 VA titles) #Hikaru Midorikawa (60 VA titles) #Mamiko Noto (60 VA titles) #Jun Fukuyama (59 VA titles) #Megumi Hayashibara (58 VA titles) #Kōsuke Toriumi (57 VA titles) #Rie Kugimiya (57 VA titles) #Rina Satō (56 VA titles) #Hisao Egawa (55 VA titles) #Tōru Ōkawa (55 VA titles) #Hōko Kuwashima (54 VA titles) #Daisuke Namikawa (53 VA titles) #Hideo Ishikawa (53 VA titles) #Nana Mizuki (53 VA titles) #Ryōko Shiraishi (53 VA titles) #Yūji Ueda (53 VA titles) #Kentarō Itō (52 VA titles) #Noriaki Sugiyama (52 VA titles) #Rikiya Koyama (52 VA titles) #Sayaka Ōhara (52 VA titles) #Tesshō Genda (52 VA titles) #Kenta Miyake (51 VA titles) #Shōtarō Morikubo (51 VA titles) #Tetsu Inada (51 VA titles) #Yūko Kaida (51 VA titles) #Hiroshi Kamiya (50 VA titles) #Kōji Tsujitani (50 VA titles) † #Masashi Ebara (50 VA titles) #Toshihiko Seki (50 VA titles) #Mayumi Tanaka (49 VA titles) #Kikuko Inoue (48 VA titles) #Yui Horie (48 VA titles) #Yuriko Yamaguchi (48 VA titles) #Junichi Suwabe (47 VA titles) #Kana Hanazawa (47 VA titles) #Wataru Takagi (47 VA titles) #Daisuke Ono (46 VA titles) #Eri Kitamura (46 VA titles) #Akemi Okamura (45 VA titles) #Jōji Nakata (45 VA titles) #Kanae Itō (45 VA titles) #Takahiro Fujimoto (45 VA titles) #Ami Koshimizu (44 VA titles) #Junko Takeuchi (44 VA titles) #Nobuyuki Hiyama (44 VA titles) #Ryōka Yuzuki (44 VA titles) #Yukari Tamura (44 VA titles) #Rie Tanaka (43 VA titles) #Hiroki Tōchi (42 VA titles) #Hiroki Yasumoto (42 VA titles) #Yūki Kaji (42 VA titles) #Chie Nakamura (41 VA titles) #Nobutoshi Canna (41 VA titles) #Sōichirō Hoshi (40 VA titles) #Tomomichi Nishimura (40 VA titles) #Yūichi Nakamura (40 VA titles) #Jūrōta Kosugi (39 VA titles) #Kotono Mitsuishi (39 VA titles) #Yasuyuki Kase (39 VA titles) #Akeno Watanabe (38 VA titles) #Masakazu Morita (38 VA titles) #Masaya Onosaka (38 VA titles) #Minami Takayama (38 VA titles) #Chō (37 VA titles) #Takeshi Aono (37 VA titles) † #Atsuko Tanaka (36 VA titles) #Ken'yū Horiuchi (36 VA titles) #Kenichi Ogata (36 VA titles) #Norio Wakamoto (36 VA titles) #Satsuki Yukino (36 VA titles) #Kenji Nojima (35 VA titles) #Ryūzaburō Ōtomo (35 VA titles) #Ai Kayano (34 VA titles) #Haruka Tomatsu (34 VA titles)